Deserving a choice
by MADB
Summary: I really liked the Bioshock Games and Burial at Sea has a great ending, which I would not want to change in the original game. Even though, it is incredibly sad thinking that Elizabeth life was never her own. So this is a sequel to Burial at Sea. Some of you might like it. Dont know if T Rating is appropriate
1. Chapter 1

„What did you do? "

„Nothing…"  
„You should know better than lie to me. You changed the programming. "

„I... only added a second DNA for the system to recognize... and I gave her the letter. "

"You couldn't leave things as they are. You had to do it, didn't you? What if you revived him too?"

"No Vita-Chamber in that so called prison, don't worry. So back to our last discussion, when... "

"... I was about to say that interfering always caused a rebound..."

"... and I disagreed; only certain events are constant..."

"... and how do you recognize what is constant and what is variable? Do you have an answer for that? "

It was dark, really dark. She didn't remember how she arrived at this place or how long she's been here already. It did not matter to her that much anyway. She wanted to sleep. She played her role and opened the way for Sally and the others to be rescued. She could not remember how the changed future will look like, but her part was done... or so she thought.

Suddenly blinking lights turned on. The air seemed to be getting sucked out and she started to panic. But wasn't she already dead? Fontaine killed her, after she told him what he wanted to know. Suddenly doors – which she unconsciously leaned on – slipped open and she fell.

It was cold and wet. Elizabeth was resting on the floor of a small bistro. She opened her eyes and tried to get a view of her location. Near her was a small bar next to the glass tube, which she was earlier inside. On the other side seemed to be the only entrance to this bistro. Next to the entrance – connecting the other side of the room in a big half moon shaped circle – was a panorama window. A few fish swam outside and the ground of the ocean was lighted to enhance the view. Elisabeth was still in Rapture.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapture... it didn't change much, as Elisabeth remembered how destroyed the whole city looked before. At first glance the bar looked decent, but upon a second view, you realized that there hasn't been a person attending this place in months. Dust covered most seats and tables located next to the window. The curtains were partially ripped and most bottles in the bar itself were empty. Surprisingly the tube, which contained Elisabeth earlier was still somewhat maintained and seemed to function properly. It was a Vita-Chamber, one of the inventions which Elisabeth never fully understood and right now she couldn't decide whether it was a good thing that the chamber brought her back to life or not.

She could think later about that, but lying on the floor had slowly gotten really cold and her first decision was to stand up. Her feet felt like she had not used them in days and she sat down at the bar. A few minutes should do the trick and give her enough time to get rid of the numbness. It was then that she saw the letter lying on the corner of the bar. It looked like an ordinary letter, but she would recognize that Emblem in the form of a huge "L" anywhere. As fast as her legs let her, she walked to the corner and grabbed the letter. Inside it was just a small piece of paper.

"Added your DNA to Ryan's in the city's systems. There is no Vita-Chamber where Comstock's corpse is.

14th December 1960, 5pm, New York, General Hospital, Room 1414

23rd March 1962, 10am, Buckington UK, Baker Street 24, Miss Pearl

Good luck."

It wasn't over. There were still some things she had to do.

It only felt weird. She could not remember what it was that she was supposed to accomplish. Last time she knew that she had to do something. She had to safe Sally, but this time... she knew nothing. There was no subtle determination, not certainty, no imaginary Booker... there was nothing. She could not find the slightest reason inside herself to get to these places. All she felt was depression.

She was back in Rapture, without any weapons, without her powers, without any plan of how to get out of here and no idea of what was going to happen.

Suddenly, Elizabeth heard a noise. It came from far away, but it was definitely a machine gun and steps, running fast for her direction. She didn't hesitate and hid behind the bar. From here, she could see the entrance without being seen herself. The steps came closer, as she suddenly heard a scream and then silence. She waited for a few minutes, but she couldn't hear anything anymore.

It was in this moment that she decided. If she was going to die anyway, she could at least try to get out of Rapture. She did not dare to actually hope to get out, but a little part in her remembered that Sally was going to be alright and maybe – just maybe – if she could make a tiny wish... She wanted to feel the warmth of the sun on her face - one last time -.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes, when her legs became used to walking again, Elizabeth left the lounge and found herself in a long corridor. She could turn left or right. She knew that the scream earlier, came from the left side, but now her own breathing and the reoccurring drop of water were the only sounds she could hear. She knew that going left was incredibly foolish, but somebody might have left something useful in the fight earlier.

As she walked through the corridor, Elizabeth observed her surroundings for possible hiding places. Unfortunately, with the exception of a few broken boxes and bricks lying on the floor, the corridor was clean. If she had believed in god, she would have prayed that nobody would find her right now, but luck was on her side and it seemed that she was the only person here. At some point, the corridor made a turn to the right and behind that turn was where she found the corpse.

It was not like she wasn't used to see dead people, even murdered ones, but this was different. The corpse was male. From his abdomen until his neck was a long line of flesh being torn apart. What was left of his face couldn't be recognized anymore, as most of its skin and its jaw was missing. It was as if someone or something just tried to cut him open starting from the bottom. In his right hand was the machine gun.

Elizabeth really didn't want to wait to take a look at the person or thing that did this, in case it might come back. She took the machine gun – fortunately some bullets were left – and made her way back to the corridor. On the way, she suddenly heard a screeching noise. She hid behind some bricks and raised the machine gun. The sound came from the place where she found the corpse earlier.

She waited one minute...

She waited two minutes...

She waited five minutes... but nothing happened. Nobody came running at her. No yelling. No irrational babbling. Maybe it was just the building falling apart. It did sound a little bit like metal screeching on metal. Maybe a piece of the wall fell on the floor earlier. Elizabeth got up from behind the bricks and made her way back to the entrance of the lounge. She kept the machine gun raised in case it wasn't the building that she heard earlier. When she returned, she saw a big hook stuck in the wall next to the bar.

Elizabeth stopped breathing. She didn't come across that person, so he or she must have taken the other way or was still here. As quietly as she could, Elizabeth pushed herself against the wall and hid behind the bar. She focused on the entrance and waited. If that person might have wanted to scare her, he or she picked the wrong person. She went through too much to still be scared of something like this. This game could be played by two and a well aimed machine gun is deadly, no matter what you are made of.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth didn't realize that she was already being watched.


	4. Chapter 4

It happened to fast and the only reason that Elizabeth was still alive is that her opponent greatly underestimated her. When she heard something falling on the ground next to her, she didn't hesitate but aimed towards the sound and pulled the trigger. She heard a scream and half a second later, she felt a hook flying next across her head and hitting the wall. Her opponent must have been about to throw as Elizabeth started firing. She took a glimpse as what her opponent was and ran out of the lounge. She turned back and shot at the entrance, resulting in another scream and a lot of cursing. Elizabeth knew that she was now almost out of bullets and turned right to run away.

Her opponent was a woman. Elizabeth looked behind her and realized that her opponent lowered the distance between them. While Elizabeth needed to avoid obstacles, the woman simply jumped at the walls or the roof and used her hooks to move forward. The worst part was that she was really fast, as if gravity didn't really matter to her. Elizabeth couldn't risk to fire again, because it would empty her ammunition completely and the last bullets had to count. So she ran.

Left, right, left, right, left, left, left... she couldn't remember anymore how often she changed her way. Her opponent seemed to have switched tactics as the woman did not lower the distance anymore, but kept pursuing her. It was obvious that she just waited for Elizabeth to run out of breath. Elizabeth was lucky though that she didn't run into another Splicer, but that was really weird. She ran now for a few minutes, but nobody else appeared. It was as if somebody took the courtesy to have cleared the area earlier, but that didn't help her with her current opponent. Suddenly, Elizabeth tripped.

'Don't lose the gun, don't lose the gun, don't lose the gun' was all she could think of as her face collided with the ground. Her opponent screamed in joy and raised her speed, as Elizabeth was turning around to lie on her back and aimed as her opponent, who jumped to finish the job. Elizabeth didn't hit the damn head to blow it apart, but she did hit her opponent's legs, giving them enough momentum to alter her intended flying course. The woman did not hit Elizabeth chest, but grazed her side, as the woman landed next to her.

Elizabeth got up as fast as she could. These hits weren't enough to kill a person, especially one almost spliced beyond the point of recognition. Elizabeth looked for the next door and ran towards it. After taking the first step, an incredible pain shot through her right ankle. Oh No. Elizabeth bit on her lip and walked towards the door.

Every step with her right food was pure pain and soon tears appeared, but Elizabeth didn't stop... she entered the room and then she saw it. At the end of the room was a bathysphere. It seemed functional and with its open door only waiting for Elizabeth. She walked towards it. It was her way out of Rapture. Out of this nightmare. Her chance to see the sun again.

Elizabeth heard a scream behind her and turned around. The woman was still interested in killing Elizabeth. Her legs were useless now, but that didn't seem to stop her, as she used the hooks to move forwards.

Elizabeth walked as fast as her legs let her. She cursed and cried, but every step, even though it was immense painful, brought her nearer to her goal. The woman saw that too and tried to sit up. Elizabeth turned to around and saw her aiming with the hooks. The sphere was only three steps away.

'Let me get out here, you spliced hag.'

Suddenly the whole building vibrated and Elizabeth used her last strength to jump towards the sphere. She felt the hooks flying over her head and hitting the roof of the vehicle. Elizabeth landed inside and turned around to push the close button next to the entrance. The door closed and the last thing Elizabeth could see, before she fainted from the pain, was the name of the place painted next to the entrance of the room. Hephaestus.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth woke up from the pulsing pain in her ankle. She tried to sit up, to get a better view of everything. It took her a little while, since any movement of her right leg hurt. When she finally found a somewhat comfortable position, she analyzed her situation.

The sphere was still closed, which was good, as it – without a doubt – saved her life. At some point, something must have happened in this building, as the room outside was now full of seawater. Her ankle didn't seem to be broken, but she couldn't really tell as her whole lower leg was swollen. The display and lever to move the sphere was behind her. There was no type of phone visible and the rest of the sphere was empty.

She pushed herself in front of the display and typed the necessary coordinates to get back to the surface. As the vehicle started to move, Elizabeth got back on the floor to comfort her swollen leg. She couldn't believe she did it. She was on her way back to the surface. Rapture was over. Columbia was over. She would have started laughing if it weren't for the note of the Lutece siblings. It wasn't over. There were still some things left to be done. Unfortunately, even now she didn't remember one thing about these two dates. She could not prepare for what was about to happen and she didn't like it – not one bit -. What was so important and going to happen on the surface? Columbia and Rapture were always like worlds of their own. Normal people didn't come to these places. Normal people didn't need these kinds of places, but now there were two things about to happen in this normal world, which needed her appearance. They were so important that the Lutece's even revived her from the dead or almost dead, depending on how these Vita-Chambers exactly worked.

Elizabeth was deep in thought as the first sunlight landed on her face. She stopped thinking immediately. It was almost painful, as she was not used to be in the sun anymore, but warm. She could worry about all that later and for one moment – she could not remember when the last time was, she felt that way – Elizabeth was just glad to be alive.


	6. Chapter 6

The 14th December 1960 was a sunny day. It was winter and the first snow had fallen a week earlier, turning the city into a white winter-wonderland. The sunset shined some of its last light through the open door, as Elizabeth entered the general hospital. She walked over to the reception, where the nurse was just drinking a cup of coffee.

Elizabeth stopped in front of the desk, as the nurse noticed her and smiled.

"Hello, I would like to visit the patient in room 1414."

"Ok, could you please sign this for me? Visiting hours end at 6pm, so you have 30 minutes left."

"Here."

"Let me see. Miss Elizabeth Comstock, right?"

"Correct."

"Ok. I'll make a call and a nurse will walk you to the room."

"I can walk by myself, if that is ok with you."

"I am sorry, but it is easier if you wait for a sec. This hospital is big and it wouldn't be the first time that a visitor got lost. Also, I am sure Mister Dewitt can wait another minute for such a lovely visit."

"I am fi...what?" What did she just hear? Was somebody playing a bad prank on her?

"What?"

"I am sorry, but could you repeat the name of the patient once more."

"Dewitt. Booker Dewitt. Excuse me, but how do you know our patient?"

It could be a trap. Somebody from Columbia might use Booker's name.

"I... am his Grandchild. My mother Anna wanted me visit him. It is just that I never call him by his family name."

The nurse face brightened. Elizabeth must have said the right words. Ironically she was now her own child. "Oh, of course. Just wait a second as I make the call."

It didn't even take a minute before another nurse arrived and a short time later, Elizabeth stood in front of room 1414. The nurse entered first, to see if the patient was awake and left Elizabeth waiting outside.

It couldn't be Booker. He would be 86 years old. It is not uncommon for people to live that long, but it just couldn't be. It must be some kind of trap, but Elizabeth didn't take any weapons with her. It was a hospital for god's sake and a knife wouldn't do much against a spliced enemy. Also, if anybody saw her with a weapon, she would spend Christmas and New Years in prison.

The nurse came out of the room and looked at Elizabeth.

"Mr. Dewitt is awake, but he is weak. Do not make him upset. There is a phone next to his bed in case you need somebody. Just pick up and dial 01."

"Thank you..."

Elizabeth made a step forward and opened the door, prepared for everything.

The room was like any other patient room in the hospital. The bed was standing next to a window with enough space left to position a chair between. The sunset was still visible, even though it must have been already night on the street in the bed was an old man, looking outside. Elizabeth couldn't see his face well, but before she could get closer, the old man began to speak.

"As far as I recall, my grandkids are called Jonathan and Dylan. Both happily married to their wives Marian and Katherine. The nurse only told that your name is Elizabeth and so I ask you... Are you Elizabeth from the grocery store or are you Elizabeth from the club?"

Elizabeth couldn't answer. His voiced definitely aged, but part of it really sounded like Booker. She collected herself after breathing for a few seconds and tried to analyse the situation. There were two possible reasons for this situation. First: It was a trap to lure her in. But this wouldn't make much sense since she lost her powers a long time ago, when she rescued Sally. Second: This is Booker, but he does not remember her, because in this timeline, they never met in the first place. Without Comstock, Booker wouldn't have anybody to take her away from him and they would have never met in Columbia in the first place, because they were never apart. Elizabeth couldn't decide, which of the options was worse, but the old man seemed to have run out of patience.

"I ask once more. Who are you? My eyes are not the best anymore, but I can still see you standing at the door."

While Elizabeth had been in thought, the old man had turned around and now that she could see his face, she knew that it was Booker. He was definitely old and lost a major part of his head hair, but that man in front of her was definitely Booker. She would always recognize him and now he somewhat resembled Comstock – although it must have been surprising that they didn't look exactly the same, depending on who we are talking about -. So reason two...

"I... I am sorry. I am Elizabeth from the grocery store. I just wanted to know how you are doing..."

He smiled... Booker actually smiled... and it was a nice smile. Thinking about it, this might have been the first time Elizabeth saw Booker smile.

"Dear girl, I am too old for this. Don't make me worry like this. How are Ben and Kate? Still going at it like usual? Come closer... sit next to me. There is a little bit sun left that we can enjoy together."

Elizabeth sat down next to Booker.

"Kate and Ben are doing great ... (silence)...but how are you? What are you doing in a hospital?"

"I am fine. I am fine... just old. They want to keep me in the bed for a few days, to check if everything is ok with me. Don't worry so much. You were always too emotional about some things."

"I guess you are right, but it feels like I haven't seen you in a long time. I want to worry."

"Can't talk you out of that one. You were always as stubborn as your old man."

"I guess... being hard-headed runs in the family" ... and with that comment, Elizabeth started to laugh. It was just too silly and after a short moment of confusion, Booker joined her. She laughed and laughed and laughed, until she felt tears on her cheeks. Suddenly a hand rested on her head.

"Ben and Kate left the store ten years ago - before you started working there- but it is good to hear you laugh. The time we spend together, didn't seem like a happy memory to me. I cannot remember all of it – heck, I wonder why I can remember some of it in the first place - , but you have grown Elizabeth. How are Robert and Rosalind doing? Still discussing throughout time and space?"

Elizabeth had stiffened, but she now slowly raised her head to see Bookers eyes. She couldn't stop herself from crying anymore and she didn't know if she even wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7

"... and the nurse led me to your room. This is my story."

Elizabeth finished telling Booker everything that happened since her first arrival in Rapture. Booker looked somewhat worried.

"...you are strong... and I am proud of you... just like Anna."

"Hmm?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't get to meet her did you?"

"No, I did not. I spend the last few months earning enough money to get to New York on time and I don't really know what would happen if she suddenly meet a younger version of herself. As you told me, her kids are married and I am still in my twenties."

"Fair point. Anna is a doctor. She was always a smart kid, but becoming a doctor was something she later decided in her life. You must imagine how surprised I was, when she told me in her final year of high school that she got the offer for a full scholarship. We were never really wealthy, but in that moment Anna decided to take the offer and become a doctor. She never questioned her decision even though she later faced some tough situations."

"Yeah, but I am not Anna."

"I get what you mean, but you both got where you wanted to be."

"I ... I don't know. I still feel like my life is not my own. There is still the second date, mentioned in the letter. I am still Elizabeth Comstock, daughter of the prophet."

"Don't worry about it so much, but this is an old man's perception. Life is not that cruel in the long run. As long as you continue to live, something good is about to happen at some point."

"...maybe..."  
Suddenly somebody knocked on the door. A few seconds later a nurse came in.

"I am sorry to bother you, but you have to leave in 5 minutes. I am waiting outside for you."

"Ok, thank you. Elizabeth... it seems our time is up. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I stay in a hotel near central park and have nothing planned so far."

"One last thing... 'Elizabeth' is maybe not fitting anymore. Compared to the time I first met you, I barely recognize you now. How about 'Ellie'? It sound a little bit childish, but has a nice ring to it."  
"...I think about it. See you tomorrow Booker."

Elizabeth couldn't really understand Bookers last commend as she left the room. Was he just messing with her or was her sincere? She could ask him tomorrow.

One week later Booker died in his sleep. Elizabeth didn't attend his funeral.


	8. Chapter 8

Two years later...

"Miss Pearl?"

"Yes?"

"It is ten o'clock. We can start the interviews."

"Thank you Marie, could you get the first one in."

...

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you and your name is?"

"Elizabeth Comstock."

"So Elizabeth Comstock... you are applying for the open position as a French teacher, starting next term?"

"Yes, I am."

"St. George's all-girls school is in dire need of a new teacher, since our last one suddenly quit her job to be able to move to the U.S. and make a living there. Even though... we only take people with the right skills and the right mindset to educate our precious girls."

"I understand."

"Ok, then let's start with the first question. What makes you think that you are fitting for our position, Miss Comstock?"

"I lived the last two years in Paris as a professional translator - First privately hired, later as an official translator for the U.S. Embassy."

"That is quite impressive. Second question: "...

Elizabeth was tired. For more than one hour, Miss Pearl asked her questions about her educational and private background. That woman seemed eager to explore her whole life. The bad thing was that it was mostly made up. Nobody would believe anything about Rapture or Columbia or that she was officially more than 60 years old. These were these unexplainable things that usually kept her from interacting too much with other people. Luckily the time spend in Paris was the truth and could be confirmed by actual documents.

Right now she was simply sitting next to the school building and enjoying the sun in the schoolyard. St. George was a beautiful school and looked more like a castle than an actual teaching facility. It was build in 1452 and became a school 30 years ago, after the owner couldn't afford it anymore and sold the whole estate to the town.

Elizabeth heard of the job interviews some time ago and was still be able to apply for it. It was interesting, but Elizabeth only wanted to get over with it. What did Robert and Rosalind think when they told her to be here? There was nothing here. She scouted the town for a month and everybody just seemed to be normal, except the little girls, who were totally adorable in their red and green school uniforms. At this time, they were already in class.

"Not so fast! Stop it, Sally! You forgot your lunch!"

"I am late! Hurry up!"

From the entrance of the schoolyard came a little girl and a man running. They both seemed exhausted and stopped right in front of the building.

"I said stop Sally! You made me run with you the whole way. I have to be at work by now."

"You forgot to wake me up and today we are going to present our class project. I don't want to be late."

"I did wake you up, but you kept falling asleep. No reading after 11pm anymore. You need sleep. Here is your lunch."

"Thanks dad."

Elizabeth witnessed the whole scene and couldn't bring herself not to smile. Both of them hadn't notice her, up until that point, but the girl suddenly turned to her. She looked a lot like...

Sally.

It was definitely Sally. Elizabeth went through hell to get her to a safe place and even though Sally was older now, Elizabeth recognized her immediately. But if that was Sally, the man next to her was... She remembered again.

Sally shortly looked at Elizabeth and then moved on to the school building. Elizabeth looked after her till Sally opened the door and got inside.

"I am sorry, but are you ok?"

"..."  
Elizabeth hadn't realized that the man stood right in front of her. She must have been distracted by Sally.

"... Ah yes. Yes. I am okay. Thank you for asking."

"But aren't you crying?"

"Am I?"

Elizabeth touched her face and her fingers were wet. When did she start crying?

"It seems, I am. But you don't need to worry. I am actually quite happy right now."

"That is good... oh I am sorry for my rudeness. I am Jack, Jack Ryan."

Elizabeth stood up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Elizabeth Comstock. I am applying here for the open position as a French teacher."

"I hope you get the job."

"Thank you. It is a wonderful school. It would be great if I could teach here."

"I know. All of my girls are attending this school. It is not cheap but they always smile when they come back home."

"All?"

"It seems you are not from this town."

"No..."

"I am somewhat famous here. All of my five daughters are attending this school at the same time. The other four arrived here on time, but Sally tends to oversleep. Buying groceries with 5 daughters - all of them wearing the towns most prestige school's uniform - makes you somewhat of an attraction."

"I can imagine your wife is as happy as the children are."

"I am not married."

"..."

"Oh... don't worry. I am not a widower. I got into some weird circumstances and decided to adopt my girls. They were all orphans, but I could not leave them alone. Since then, I never married. Raising five girls keeps you pretty occupied."

"Yeah... Rapture took a toll on all of us."

"What did you say?"


	9. Chapter 9

Why did she say that? It was just a blunder, but normally this would have never happened to her? How could she have been so stupid? So what to do now...

"What? I am sorry. I didn't listen."

"I asked what it is that you said earlier." Elizabeth saw Jack taking a step back and his face turned into a stone mask. She knew that kind of face. It was the same face Booker wore, when he first started killing people in Columbia to protect her. She would better come up with a good lie, but suddenly the bell rang and Elizabeth realized again where she was. She was in Buckington, on a normal schoolyard. This was neither Columbia nor Rapture. Everything she told people about herself in the last few years was made up, because nobody could possibly understand how it was being there or believing her in the first place, except...

"I said... Rapture. I know Rapture. I know Fontaine, Andrew Ryan, Dr. Suchong and I know you to some degree." His face did not change its impression.

"What are you doing here?"

"To be honest - and that would be a first since a long time ago - I don't know. I received once a letter from two old friends who told me to be here, today."

"What do you know about me?"

"I know... that I am the reason you visited Rapture. I was the one who told Fontaine about your activation code. I saw how Fontaine accelerated Raptures end and I found his place where he disguised himself as Atlas. But please... please listen: I am not sorry for what I did. I am sorry that I caused you pain, but you were the only one who had the chance to safe Sally and the Rest."

"How did you survive?"

"I didn't. At first, I still had some of my powers. I could foresee the future to some degree, but I lost that ability. Later... I relied on Plasmids, but Fontaine took Sally hostage and the only way to safe her, was to find your activation code. In the end, Fontaine killed me after kindly trying to lobotomize my brain. Sally was returned to my dying body. The next thing I know is that I woke up in a Vita-Chamber. I found a bathysphere near my vita-chamber and used it to get to the surface."

Elizabeth waited a few seconds for Jake's reply, when he suddenly relaxed. He was definitely still wary of her, but his expression became a lot softer. Then he said:

"So you are the angel."

"... the what?"

"Sally told me...but let me start from a different angle. My girls, they all forgot about Rapture. It seems to be connected, when I turned them back into normal girls. First they remembered everything during the time when they were little sisters, but a few months later, they couldn't remember anything about it. It is not a bad thing, I guess.

Sally was the same, but before she forgot, she often told me about her saviour, the angel. A woman with brown hair and blue eyes, who rescued her from the bad people, by discovering a secret. I once asked her, what the secret was that the angel discovered and she only said 'Would you kindly' and started to giggle... guessing that I wouldn't get the joke. She was always thankful to the angel, because she rescued her and soon afterwards, we met. She thought the angel brought me to Rapture and it seems she was right. Thinking back, Rapture was a Nightmare, but through this nightmare, I met my girls. Every day, I see them grow up, seeing the sun and being able to experience a happy life, I don't regret visiting Rapture."

"Miss Comstock. Miss Pearl wants to see you again. Could you come in, please?"

Elizabeth recognized the woman at the entrance.

"O... Of course." She looked back to Jack.

"I am sorry, I'll..."

"I'll wait."


	10. Chapter 10

After Elizabeth returned from her second meeting with Miss Pearl, they sat both on the bench in the schoolyard.

"So what are you going to do now, Elizabeth?"

"...I don't know. I guess I stay for now. Miss Pearl offered me the job as a French teacher. Would that be ok for you?"

"I think I can live with that. From time to time I keep an eye on you, in case you try something funny, but otherwise feel free to stay."

"Thank... you... I guess. And let me clarify once again. I don't want to hurt your children. We both went through too much to let anybody hurt them ever again."

"That's good."

"Can I ask one question?"

"Sure."

"Weren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

"... oh sh..t. I need to go... fast. My boss is going to kill me."

Jack got up and started heading towards the exit. Elizabeth couldn't help herself and shouted.

"... Do you want to meet for coffee, this weekend?"

His head turned around, while still heading for the exit. He smiled and answered:

"Sure! See ya, Ellie!"

What is it with people starting to call her Ellie? Although... Booker was right. Ellie had a nice ring to it, even though it was a little bit childish.


End file.
